Waitress Broadway Wiki
Broadway Show Waitress Broadway First Netherlands National Tour Open on September 25 2020. Waitress Broadway Dutch News Waitress Broadway First Netherlands National Tour Will Being Preview on September 25 2020 at Schouwburg Het Park Hoorn, Netherlands Waitress Broadway First Netherlands National Tour Will Granding Opening on October 10 2020 at DeLaMar Theater Amsterdam, Netherlands Wicked Alum Anna Fifth to Star as Jenna in Netherlands Tour of Waitress Netherlands audiences are in for a powerhouse treat. Strong-voiced star Anna Fifth has been cast as Jenna in the upcoming international tour of Waitress, set to visit the Netherlands' largest theaters beginning in September 2020. "I saw Waitress a couple of years ago on Broadway," shared Anna Fifth "I was immediately impressed by the musical and the amazing music written by Sara Bareilles for which she received a Grammy Award nomination, which was well deserved. The role of Jenna is a role that challenges me, especially vocally. I am looking forward to introducing the Netherlands to this beautiful musical that has all the right ingredients." Anna Fifth credits include a Broadway-debut turn as Glinda in Wicked and a performance as Donna in the Stuttgart, Germany production of Mamma Mia! She also voiced the role of Elsa in the German and Dutch versions of the Disney animated film Frozen. The Broadway production of Waitress, currently headlined by Jordin Sparks as Jenna, will conclude its almost-four-year run at the Brooks Atkinson Theatre on January 5, 2020; Katharine McPhee will close out the run as Jenna. Prince Charming Fifth gets the lead in Waitress Prince Charming Fifth can be seen alongside Anna Fourth as doctor Pomatter in the new musical Waitress . Waitress tells the story of Jenna, a waitress who dreams of a little more happiness in her life and puts all her love into baking cakes. When a new attractive doctor arrives in her city, she turns her life upside down. With the support of her colleagues, Jenna overcomes the challenges in her life and discovers the perfect recipe for happiness: laughter, love and friendship. The musical will premiere on Saturday, October 10, 2020 in the DeLaMar Theater in Amsterdam and travel through the largest Dutch theaters.The very first tickets are now for sale, for the full schedule and ticket sales: www.waitressdemusical.nl . Prince Charming Fifth is going to play the role of doctor Pomatter, he has previously played roles in Soldier of Orange, Next to Normal, Charley the Musical and is currently seen as the main character in Kinky Boots. Prince Charming Fourth: 'It's a very interesting role that I can play; sympathetic, somewhat neurotic, clumsy and with a strange sense of humor. I look forward to seeing the audience smile but also to give them food for thought, because the relationship between the doctor and Jenna is rather complicated and who knows even recognizable. I have never been on stage with Anna Fifth before. I think her is fantastic so I can't wait! ' MediaLane brings, in collaboration with the original Broadway producers Barry & Fran Weissler and the Theater Alliance, the musical Waitress from September 2020 to the largest Dutch theaters. The very first tickets for Waitress are now for sale.Category:Browse